SLVR: Heroes of New Haven
by AgentPluto789
Summary: In an up-and-coming new town, many people have come from around the world; some for a new home, some for a new life, and others still seeking adventure. New Haven shows lots of promise, but shows lots of trouble, as well. that is when SLVR comes into town, renowned as 'Protectors of the people' in the past, they hope to keep this new town from falling apart at its seams.
1. Beginnings: part 1

Beginnings Part 1

Rayne was never the normal one. preferring solitude to a boisterous life, he spent many hours in the wilderness, learning the ways of nature rather than the ways of a social life. but he was never alone. he had with him a constant companion, a sister, if you will.

Rayne and Silva, there was no force in Remnant that could keep those two apart for long. even when they were at odds, they never strayed far from one another. which, i guess, is why they came to be 'Siblings'.

Rayne was adopted, his family years before having disappeared, leaving rayne on Silva's family's doorstep. no one knew where they went, but as years flew by, No one seemed to care. Rayne especially. he had memories, even fond ones. he sometimes sang a lullaby his mother sang to him when he was an infant, and he could remember his fathers hearty laugh. but as far as Rayne was concerned, The Ignacious Family was his Family, and it made no difference to him whether that name was hereditary or given.

Silva was to be a twin sister to a boy, as fate would have it. But in the process of birth, there were… complications. The boy was born, but not born fully. his breathing was shallow and his heart feeble, and worst of all, he was born without eyes.

The doctors believed Silva, as an unborn fetus, to have cannibalized parts of her brother in the womb, because when she was born, she seemed a little… too developed.

at the age of five, Silva was learning what would later be her favourite activity of her life- archery. after being showed how to shoot, Silva had almost perfect accuracy-her minor hiccups being due to the distraction of her 'brother' who would tip her bow or pretend to have a coughing fit as soon as she readied.

Nuisance or not, Silva enjoyed the company of the red-haired Boy she had come to love as a brother. She followed him everywhere, including into the center of a dark forest in the middle of the night.

Rayne wanted to prove to Silva he could survive in the woods. he had come to learn- mostly through trial and error, and sickness- what was edible, what was not, how to build a fire, and how to hunt for his next meal. Silva tagged along because she wanted him to prove it, and she hated being alone in their room at night, having a fear of the dark.

Rayne caught a squirrel, and was roasting it on a smell of roasting meat wafted through the woods, attracting the worst sort of attention- Beowulves.

Yes, the monstrous pack-hunters, having had no luck in catching a deer, were seduced by the smell of the roast, and came to investigate. what they found was even better: two small human children, stupidly camped deep in the woods and this moonless night.

Rayne hadn't forgotten about the dangers of the woods, he had a hand-crafted spear sitting beside him, and was carving another for his sister. But the beasts were quick, their empty bellies fueling their bodies for their next meal, and they circled the camp, and charged in, bellies and mouths growling.

Silva had heard them, and silently alerted Her brother. he was ready for the first wolf, who pounced on him, only to be greeted by a crude, yet sharp, wooden pike. as Rayne tried to pull his weapon out of the belly of his dead foe, the next Beowulf lunged, and the next. silva parried the first, the butt of her spear colliding with the body of the beast, pushing it into the fire, knocking off the now burnt squirrel and throwing it into the brush.

the commotion with the squirrel distracted two of the Beowulves, who fought each other for the tasty morsel, but the second one that had lunged at Silva made its mark, pinning her and knocking her weapon away.

Rayne struggled with the stick still, until the packleader walked in and swiped him out of the way with one paw. his eyes were on Silva, who looked tastier than the boy. The packleader clamped onto Silva with his mouth by the leg, and dragged her out of the cmp into the brush. the Beowulf that had been knocked into the fire sprawled out from under the burning logs and pounced on Rayne. But Rayne did not care about himself at this point, and he yelled out for Silva, who was being dragged away, her little fists beating on the boney head of the packleader, bawling her eyes out.

Rayne reached out for his sister, trying to grab her as she slid past, but she was out of reach. her head tipped backwards, and Rayne locked on to her teary eyes, and those eyes burned him. It was at this point, that rayne could take no more. His rage turned into a fire, and the ground around him burned. they to beowulves that were descending on him, ready to feast suddenly yelped in horror and pain, as every hair on their bodies ignited into an inferno.

The packleader heard the cries of his kin, dropping his prize, he looked up to see Rayne charging him, both spears in hand. The packleader reared on his hind legs, attempting to swat away the evil sticks, but no sooner had he done that, than a searing spear of fire cut through him, and he too burst into flames.

the pack reorganized, those who had been standing in the shadows charged the flaming boy, but Rayne had only one thought on his mind: he had to save his sister. a wall of fire burst from the ground, and began spiraling around the two children, a pocket on the inside, keeping them from harm.

as the flames lashed out at the Beowulves, they began to realise that perhaps this mean was more than they had bargained for. leaving their dead packleader and charred brothers behind, the beowulves whimpered and cried into the the blackness of the forest. but at this point, Silva had bled out enough that she had passed out, and with no one around to snap him back into reality, Raynes firestorm raged on unto dawn, when he too passed out, but from exhaustion.

Dawn broke, but one would not have been able to tell due to the smoke. Silvas family, accompanied by two huntresses, scoured the forest for their missing children. they had almost given up hope, until they saw the smoke rising, and they ran towards it.

Their mother arrived first, and her piercing wail encouraged the others to arrive quicker. as their father arrived, he looked at the fireplace which was in a state of chaos, ashes having been sprayed all over the place, he assumed the fire had spread out of control, and sumed maybe his children had succumed to the smoke. but then he saw the beowulves, and assumed the worst.

the huntresses arrived next, and quickly came with the-mostly correct- conclusion. they saw the spears, and the wounds on the beowulves, and they explained to the couple that their children had managed to kill an almost Ursa-sized beowulf. the second recognized the flame pattern on the corpses, and suggested maybe the fire had killed a few. neither of them had come to the conclusion that there was a magical explanation to it all, even after seeing the ground, and more importantly- the crystals- that lay scattered about the campsite.

Rayne and Silva remembered what happened, but they never fully explained what had transpired to their parents, not that they seemed to care, they were more overjoyed that their children were alive, and then quickly distracted by putting restrictions on them, so they could never leave the house after dark again.

the years went by, but after that night they were never the same. Rayne grew sickly for many weeks following the incident, his body was as though it was on fire, though nobody knew why. nobody but Silva and Rayne, that is. in the company of his sister, Rayne would combust, trying to burn of what was leftover from that night, he discovered that the more he burned, the harder it was NOT to be consumed by fire. though he himself seemed resistant to the flames, objects and people around him were not.

Silva helped by dousing him in water if he ever got too how, and Rayne grew quite fond of cold showers, that were unnaturally steamy after he got out. But they kept their secret, the secret of Raynes power, and the Secret of the strange mark that had appeared after the incident on Silvas leg, which unknowingly Rayne had used his Fire to cauterize the wound, sealing it up so she no longer bled out, but it left an odd mark in a fire-like design that wrapped around her whole leg. the bite had healed but the mark hadn't, But Silva didn't care, and she bore the mark with honour.

The two Huntresses were impressed with the Children's actions in the woods, having killed a total of five beowulves using only crude spears, or to their knowledge that is. before they left, they told Silva's parents that their children may be suited for combat school, when they come of age. Their mother resisted, but their father encouraged the idea, and when the time came, Rayne and Silva were enrolled in combat training courses.

They were ready, Silva and Rayne, and they worked hard. they had their eyes on one goal, and nothing would stop them. Never again, would anyone-creature or otherwise- come between Rayne and Silva. they would protect each other with their lives, until the day comes when they would fight, and die, together, as any brother and sister should.


	2. Beginnings: Part 2

Beginnings: Part 2

Every person has a point where they can't take it anymore. a point in life where they draw a line and are forced to take a stand. hold the line against those who would force you down, destroy your life, just for what you believe in.

For Lavender, that came at an early age.

born into a city legendary for its extreme racism and radical philosophies, as well as underlying criminal organizations, each fighting for control of the city.

for those unlucky enough to live there because they can't move away to another city, they are often caught in the crossfire. between the WhiteFang, Human Puritists, and petty criminals, there is no one who doesn't know of someone who has died.

Lavender was no different. a small child, orphaned after her parents were killed in a store that was shot up by WhiteFang members, outraged at the stores policy of 'Humans Only'.

The authorities picked her up, and put her in a shelter filled with many similarly-orphaned kids. all of them just wanted a loving family, a place where they could be safe, away from the bloody streets. but not lavender. she had seen death, she looked into the eyes of her mother as her life flickered out. she held a hand that once had belonged to a living person, and felt it grow cold. and after that, she broke.

she hadn't said a word after the incident, she didn't even cry. she only sat in seclusion, her insides slowly tearing apart and her heart filling with hate. she was young, but still old enough to understand what had happened. the two WhiteFang members were still free, the police were unable to tie them to the shooting, simply because they couldn't prove they were there. that, and a nice hefty bribe.

But lavender wasn't someone who could be bribed. she waited, gathering information and tools, and in the dead of night, she slipped out of the shelter and into the streets. once she was free, she searched for her target.

after listening to what the police had said, and a bit of asking around, the young girl had come up with the possible location of the two villains. were she the police, she would not have been legally allowed to break in and arrest them, but she wasn't, and there were no arrests that night.

she never found the two, instead she found a man being mugged. seeing the crime in action enraged her, and she charged in. she jumped on top of one of the muggers, knocking him to the ground and makinging him drop his knife. she picked it up, and stabbed the second man, who came rushing forward to grab her. as he fell to the ground, the first man attempted to flee, scurrying away on his hands and legs, but Lavender would not let him. she let out a roar, and jumped back on top of him, pummeling his face with her fists until he was black and blue. with every swing she vented her anger and hate, but it did not satisfy, she was finally stopped by the man who was being mugged. he reached out and grabbed her arm, and for a second, she was about to fight him as well, but seeing his caring eyes stopped her. she stepped away from the mugger, and the man who had stopped her. and for the first time in months, a tear drifted down her face. the man reached out to comfort her, but Lavender ran off into the night, fighting back her tears.

she ran until she couldn't run anymore, and in an alleyway, she wept bitterly. everything she had known before was gone, her mum, her dad, her home. she had no friends, her family was too scared to let her play outside, with good reason. as of that moment, Lavender had nothing… nothing but anger and hatred. yet she wept.

as she wept, the man came to her, he wanted to thank her for helping him, and offered her a place to rest for the night. she accepted unwillingly, and was led to his home, the library.

she was in awe of the place, it seemed so warm and inviting. a seclusion from the world outside. she could not read, but the books seemed friendly, so she stayed.

one night turned into two, and that turned into months. the librarian had lost his daughter months before, so he took Lavender is as his own.

she was happy again, and so was he. and in time, she came to know him as her papa. he was caught off guard by this, but seeing as it made her happy, he accepted his new title.

he taught her, taught her now to read, and write. he was confused why she could not read or write, given her age and competency. he realized she seemed more interested in history, and specifically, mythology. the ancient god of justice appealed to her. the stories of how he passed judgement by weighing their soul to the weight of a feather, and if it was heavier, they were judged guilty, and executed. the Librarian thought she would grow up to enforce the law, but Lavender had other plans.

She emulated the deity, even taking on the alias of Honour, as she fought crime in the city. she started with minor disputes, stopping fights and muggings, and even robberies. she made it a point to get her name across, and it worked. soon, the criminal underground came to know the name Honour, but none knew who she was. She made it a point to stay hidden, both from the authorities and criminals, she wanted to protect her Papa, and the library she had come to know as home.

she grew strong, stronger than most grown men she fought against. and as time went on, she went from beating up criminals to a more… direct message. as she wandered the streets, she had made her signature weapon- part sledgehammer, part axe- which she called judgement. it was a crude construct, barely held together by tape and twine and straps, but it was effective. she knew her time had come, and set out to proclaim her message to all sides: she was judge, jury, and executioner or all crime she found, and she was protector of the city.

the leader of one gang, who was quite ingenious in his own right, decided that, instead of trying to fight this new vigilante, he would invite her to fight for him. he sent out a messenger to look for her, and deliver a note that claimed he was working for the people, and that he needed someone like her.

Lavender was gullible, and even a little naive, and accepted the offer. the gang welcomed her warmly, even giving her a weapon similar to her own, which she gladly accepted.

the leader sent her out to fight his rival, shutting down their operations and crushing their men. and while she was out fighting, he was out securing more territory for his gang. Lavender thought she was making a difference, until the day she ran into the Green-Masked ninja.

She was out by the docks, where there was supposedly a weapons shipment incoming. as she waited, she was grabbed and muffled. having been taken completely off guard, Lavender attempted to fight back, but the Green-Masked man was too quick, when she swung at him, it was as if he disappeared and reappeared behind her. his only advance was to put his hands in front of himself, showing they were empty. finally she asked what he was doing, but instead of speaking, he handed her a folder.

it was a police report, everything they had about the gang leader Lavender had joined with. and with that, There were pictures of Lavender, and notes stating they were working together.

She had been duped, and now she had finally realized it.

her heart filled with rage once again, her hands trembled. as her body shook with anger, the ground around her seemed to tremble, and the Green-Masked man backed away. she picked up her weapon, and with a roar, she slammed it into the pavement with such force, the ground around her seemed to explode in a shroud of dust and debris.

"You there!" she called to the man "You and i, we must go pay this man a visit" she snarled, her voice was almost a growl, and one could feel the anger pouring out of it. the man nodded, and motioned for her to lead the way, and the two took off down the street.

The gang leader was proud of himself. he had sent the dumb girl to intercept the Police's new incoming supply of weapons and ammunition, which he would then give to his men, so they could make their final move to take over the city. he couldn't believe than in a few months, he went from leader of a small gang to this, one step away from king. he chuckled to himself, hands on his hips and breathed in. but the moment was cut short when there was a loud crash at the doors on the other side of the warehouse he was in. he looked over to see Honour, who was making a path straight to him.

"Shoot her!" he cried out, his voice cracking in fear. his men picked up their guns, but as soon as they went to pull the trigger, and green flash appeared, disarmed them, and disappeared. it was a full panic now, as Lavender created a path of destruction towards the gang leader, who wa scrambling backwards to try to escape, but he tripped and fell on his face, and as he looked back to see where she was, Lavender grabbed him by the neck, and he saw her eyes filled with rage.

"I have judged your soul to the weight of a feather, and i have found you GUILTY!" she yelled, her voice booming and echoing in the warehouse. everyone stopped to look, even the green-masked man, who was tying up the gang members he had rendered unconscious.

"As Judge, jury, AND executioner, i will now deliver my final verdict." she finished, and the leader squirmed in her grasp, trying to break free, tears coming to his eyes. he pleaded and begged, trying to save himself, Even the Green-Masked man wanted to intervene, but it was futile. Lavender threw him into a wall, and his body flopped on the floor. the gang leader tried to stand up, but with a mighty roar, Lavender raised her weapon, axe side facing down, she brought it down on him, severing his head clean off.

the Green-Masked man appeared next to her, motioning towards the door. but Lavender had already heard the sirens. so they ran, Lavender broke the door open with the hammer-side of her weapon, and they disappeared into the fog.

it took a while for the police to find out what happened, the gang members they found tied up were unable to speak, or were afraid to. and from that point onwards, the level of crime dropped significantly.

the other gangs got wind of what happened, and a majority stopped what they were doing, while others searched for this vigilante, to put an end to her meddling once and for all. and the police were on the lookout as well. Crime fighter or not, Honour had killed men, damaged property, and worked with a criminal organization. She knew she had to leave for a while, but she did not know where.

as she returned home the next day, The Librarian confronted her.

"I know what happened, and i know what you've been doing all these nights. but instead of turning you in, i am going to save you, my daughter." he said to her, holding up a finger before she could respond. "There is a school where they can teach you to hone your craft, and acquire new knowledge and skills. and for your friend too, the green masked one. you will be safe there, and after your course is done, you can come back, and help cleanse this city the right way. go now, there is a ship waiting for you. i will wait for you here, and when you return, we'll be a family once again. go now, Beacon awaits…"


	3. Beginnings: part 3

Beginnings part 3

he was born an unwanted baby conceived by an unwanted lover. his mother halfheartedly taking care of him as she sought out a new lover, he left home as soon as he could walk. the small village he was born in was one that didn't seem to care at all, as the small child walked through town and right out of the front gates. and as it disappeared in the mists behind him, it disappeared from his memory as well, becoming all but a faint glimpse of something he never wanted to see again.

he wandered into the forest and for several days he would just walk, he intended to walk until he found another human, but after three days he found nothing. tired and hungry, he continued to plod through the forest, being covered in mud, leaves, and bruises, he finally came to rest in a clearing next to a giant rock.

when he woke up, he was in a bed. he did not recognize where he was, but he was glad to be somewhere. feeling relieved, he drifted back to sleep.

when he awoke the second time, a man in a green mask sat at the end of his bed, watching him. He jumped up, but the man didn't move. the man pulled down the piece of cloth that covered his mouth, revealing a warm smile and a grey beard.

"welcome back, my son. i am pleased to see you awake once more." the man said.

he said nothing, he only looked around the room he had awoken in.

"i have a tray of food for you son, you were very pale and scraggly when we found you. we mistook you for dead, until we saw you breathe." said the man, as he picked up a tray from the table next to the bed.

he took the tray from the mans hands and set it in front of him, and dug in. the food was good, better than anything he had eaten before.

there they sat, an old man and a young child, sitting in silence aside from the chewing and munching the child made.

"tell me, what is your name?" the man finally asked

he didn't answer, he only looked up with a confused look on his face."

"Your name? What do you call yourself? I am brother Faliel, Faliel Greene. and you…?"

he shook his head and looked down at his tray.

"Are you saying you don't have a name?" Faliel asked, shocked.

he shook his head again, and took another bite.

"very well… i shall name you… Verdance. Verdance, after the forest we found you in."

Verdance looked up… he liked that, having a name.

"so, Verdance, when you are feeling better, i would like to show you my friends. they are so very eager to meet you." said Faliel, picking up Verdance's empty tray. Verdance nodded, and slid back into the bed. as Faliel left the room, Verdance smiled for the first time.

time passed, Verdance grew to love his new home. or should i say his only home. the longer he stayed there, the less he remembered his old life.

Faliel was a member of an order of monks who worked to get closer to nature. the monastery they lived in had been set up hundreds of years before, and the monks worked to keep it in perfect shape. most of the monks did not speak, but there were some, like Faliel, who were ordained specifically to deal with the outsiders.

Verdance was accepted fully into the community. Brothers Theain and Gustain taught him how to forage for food in the forest, Sister Ari taught him how to move without making a sound, as to not alert and scare the wildlife. and Master Fijura worked with him in their secret art of fighting. though the monks lived in harmony with nature, they were always wary of Grimm, who were eying the monastery hungrily.

Years passed, and Verdance grew strong and wise in the nurturing care of his family. he even accepted the title Greene, the name used by all the monks there. until the day finally came, when he became of age, and was invited to join their ranks as a Brother of the order of Greene.

he was given the garb of the monks, Green robes with a green cloth mask that covered the mouth. he was also bestowed with the Cyclone, the Monk's signature weapon, and took a vow to never take an innocent life, and to spare a guilty whenever he could. it was the happiest moment of his life, finally, he was part of a true family. he finally had people around him who cared. and in the view of those caring eyes, Verdance forgot his past, all its hardships and all its misery.

a celebration commenced. in such a celebration, those who swore a vow of silence were relieved, each congratulating Verdance and wishing him a good future. Verdance was the first outsider to be integrated into the order in a hundred years, Sister Ari was the last Child born into the order, and she was only a few years older than Verdance.

the monks tried to get them together, in the celebration they encouraged Verdance to talk to her, and dance with her. perhaps they could make the next generation of Greene. and for Verdance, he was not complaining. Sister Ari was very pleasing to look at, and even more so to be with.

but as the fires from the celebration died down, a red moon glowed in the sky, and the feral hunger of the forest took over.

Verdance and Ari were walking outside, they were not tired from the celebration, and Verdance was trying to sum up the courage to ask her. but as they walked, Verdance suddenly felt something wrong Ari did as well. in unison, they looked over the wall, and their view was greeted by packs of Grimm: Beowulves, Ursa, even a Deathstalker or two. they were charging the doors. Ari told Verdance to wake the others, while she braced the door, and verdance complied. he burst into the dormitories yelling as loud as he could, which was unnatural because Verdance rarely spoke. but his cries were overcome by Ari's scream of horror and pain, and the coinciding roar of a greater Ursa.

The monks clamored to the weapons vault, but were intercepted by the incoming flow of beowulves. the door had been broken swiftly, as Ari was unable to brace it. the deathstalkers charged in, pushing aside the beowulves, they rammed the structures, causing a collapse that cut a majority of the monks of from the weapons vault.

Faliel, Fijura, Verdance, and Gustain were lucky enough to have gotten through, along with two others. outside, they heard the screams of their fallen brothers and sisters, as the Monsters overpowered them.

the monks tried to barricade the door, but the deathstalkers used their claws to break it open, sending debris in every direction, covering Verdance in a pile of wood and stone, rendering him unconscious.

After that, the battle was quickly over, as the army of Grimm swept in like a tidal wave, the monks fought bravely, but futilely. No one had even noticed Verdance's leg sticking out from under the pile of stones.

Verdance finally awoke, and dug himself out from underneath the stones,only to be greeted with a blood-stained view of his family's carcasses, torn to shreds and partially eaten. the Grimm seemed to have left, though Verdance didn't know why.

as he walked among the bodies strewn about the floor, something grabbed his leg. He yelled out in horror and swung around his blade to face his opponent, only to see Master Fijura trying to get up.

"Verdance… you must listen to me…" his voice was weak, his breathing haggard and coarse. he coughed as he spoke, coughing up spurts of blood. he was in bad shape, and Verdance didn't think there was anything he could do about it.

"Verdance, as the last… last member of.. our order, you must give us the proper.. proper funeral. and after that, you must.. leave this place…" Fijura struggled to get up, Verdance rushed over to help him as he spoke, but the Master did not have the strength left in his legs to rise, and only fell down again. and upon his fall, he spoke his last words before slipping away once again.

the tears streamed down his face, as he held the head of his former master, the words echoing in his head. Verdance had planned to live here all his life, and in the course of one night, all that had been stripped away, even hi chance at finding love. Verdance was filled with anger and self-pity, his only thoughts were to get revenge, but that was not their way.

swallowing his pride and wiping away the tears, Verdance set out to gather the necessary materials for the pyre. and as the sun set, a fire burned as bright as the sun. Verdance also set fire to the buildings. everything had to go.

He picked up the weapon of his dead master, as well as a sack of provisions and a map, and left his former home. once again, he felt alone in the world. once he reached the top of a nearby hill, Verdance turned to take a last look upon the monastery, and watch the fire burn the people who had cared about him most in this world.

Verdance pulled up his green mask, and put his hood up over his head. that way, no one could see his tears, as he walked to the nearest city that was shown on the map.

Verdance walked into town late one night, it had been weeks since he had left the monastery, but the events were still clear as day in his memories. verdance was so caught up in them, he didn't notice when he walked into an old man.

"Im sorry!" said the man, helping Verdance pick up the things he had dropped. "I didn't see you there, guess i was caught up in my train of thought." the man said, then he stopped to look closer at Verdance. after looking at him for a couple seconds, the man jumped in excitement and grabbed verdances hand, yelling "I know you, I know you!"

Verdance did not know what to make of this, he didn't recognize the man, and was fairly certain the man must have been mistaken.

"you're one of those Greene Monks who live deep in the forest! i didn't know your people actually left that place. what brings you here?" the man was giddy with excitement, but when verdance never answered, the realization dawned on the man that Verdance wouldn't talk.

"oh, i see. you're one of those ones who never talk, kind of strange, sending a guy who can't talk on some adventure in a big city. very well, how about you follow me, you look like you could use some rest. i own a library in town, which also serves as my home. i have a spare bed if you're interested." said the man, calming his expressions and pointing the way to his home. Verdance only nodded, and straightened his green mask.

Verdance lived in the library for several days, reading books and listening to the librarian talk about how the city was suffering from an influx of crime. having been accustomed to the peaceful monks, Verdance couldn't understand why people were attacking, and killing, each other. Verdance finally decided to look around the city, and try to figure out why everyone hated everyone else.

his first experiences on the street were horrifying. Verdance saw people running up and stealing from others, sometimes even shooting or stabbing the person they were robbing. he saw people who were casually strolling down the streets, suddenly get jumped and beaten up for no reason. it confused, and scared him. Verdance just wanted to go home, back to the serenity and peacefulness of the woods and streams. the people who walked the streets reminded Verdance of the grimm who had attacked his home, without provocation and without mercy.

Verdance wanted to help, but his teachings taught him violence wa not the right answer, so verdance waited. as he waited more and more, he felt a stronger desire to help, so he began spying on the evil-doers.

One person caught his attention in particular. Verdance watched her, as every night he watched her fighting criminals in the name of justice. she swore to put an end to crime as she swung her mighty weapon, but in the end, she always returned to the same guy! a leader to a lowly gang, barely scraping by. and the more she did this, the stronger the gang got.

Verdance assumed that either she didn't know, or she was spitting in the face of justice for fun. Verdance couldn't stand watching it any longer, so he set out to find a way to prove what she was doing was wrong, and if that didn't work, Verdance would kill her himself. he hated the thought of it, but she was a very valuable asset to the gang.

He snuck into the police files. he knew they had something on her that would prove what was going on. lurking in the shadows, Verdance was able to slip in and slip out unseen, taking everything he could find on the subject matter. as night fell, Verdance searched through the documents, gathering together what he thought was the most important, and setting aside the rest. now, he only needed to find this woman and show her what was really going on.

it proved a more difficult task than it sounded, Verdance dashed through the city, peering off from rooftops and between alleys, Verdance finally found her at the docks, crouched behind a stack of barrels waiting.

without alerting her, Verdance managed to get up right behind her. he grabbed her, covering her mouth and wrapping an arm around her neck, and pulled her to the other side of the building they were next to. she broke free, and immediately began swinging at him with all her strength. Verdance offered no resistance, and only nimbly ducked and juked her swings, until she wore herself out and questioned him.

handing over the files and taking a step back, Verdance watched her face as i turned from curiosity, to confusion, and then to rage. she stood there trembling in fury, making the ground around her tremble as well. he had never seen anything like this, and it made him uneasy. when she asked him to join her, he hastily replied yes, well just a nod anyways, and they took off. he didn't know what was going to happen, but he was too curious to stop now, so he followed her out into the night.

they crossed the city to another warehouse, presumably where the gang leader resided. and upon arriving, Verdance watched as the woman's full rage swept over her, leaving a path of chaos and destruction in her wake. she was intent on one goal, as Verdance could see, so he cleared the path for her, which meant incapacitating men with guns aimed at her. and after it was all said and done, the two slipped away into the fog outside.

they didn't go home immediately, nor did they part ways. somehow, they ended up outside the city on an overlooking hill. Lavender, as Verdance found out to be the womans name, went from a fit of rage to self pity, and ran until she broke down, eyes full of tears and pounding the ground with her fists. when Verdance caught up to her, she was on her knees, screaming in emotional agony. claiming she had betrayed everything she stood for, everything she fought for, and everyone she sought to protect. Verdance didn't speak, not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't know what to say.

they stayed on the hill until well after sunrise, Verdance offering silent comfort until she was able to pull herself together. but that night, on the foggy hill, a bond was formed between them that they never spoke of, and when Lavender went away, Verdance followed, courtesy of a kind old librarian.


	4. Chapter 1: Arrival

The Hover Carrier passed through the clouds, masking the view around it. all the passengers could see were the outlines of a mountain range and mist. the vessel began trembling, a slight turbulence jerking it around, but it maintained, and sure enough it passed through. on the other side, it was like seeing the world for the first time. the Hover Carrier dropped back down from its ascent over the mountains, revealing a pristine valley. its tall ridges sloping sharply into a verdant garden of beautiful lush forests. and dead center; a shining white city: New Haven.

as the Carrier approached to land, an entourage of Jets encircled it. the passengers that were within were arriving as honoured guests, and at the docks, there was a gathering of officials, waiting to welcome them to New Haven.

the Carrier swept in to land, turning to its side and lowering a ramp onto the docks. the ambassador who was in the forefront of the welcoming committee straightened his tie. he wanted to make his first appearance as splendid as possible, the success of his mission depended on it.

the door on the ship hissed open, and the crowd looked up to see the incoming guests. no sooner had the door began opening, than a silver-haired woman darted out, making choking sounds and jumped into the closest bush she could find. following her, a red-haired man in a long tattered coat came dashing out, trying to catch her. being too focused on his catch, he overestimated the speed of the door, and banged his head into it, falling onto his back holding his face.

two more people followed them out, but they were calm about it. gracefully a green-robed man in a mask helped the red-haired man up, as the purple-haired woman in a heavy suit of armour started peering into the bushes.

the silver haired woman burst out of the bush, and began screaming "You asshole! you told me it was only going to be a couple hours! i could have DIED!" she screamed to the red haired man.

"I'm sorry sis, but we had to redirect the flight south to avoid a group of migrating nevermore… i didn't think it would take six more hours to go around and come back." he pleaded with her, trying to get her out of the bush. in between hoisting her out and yelling back and forth, the four suddenly became aware of the company they were in. The red haired man suddenly let go of the arm of the Silver-haired woman, making her fall back into the bush with a thud.

"oh.. uhh.. sorry about the.. the thing… we had a BIT of a longer trip than we had planned." he said, chuckling innocently and trying to play it off. the silver-haired womans arm emerged from the bush, brandishing a fist. on that fist was one middle finger extended in the air at the Red-haired man.

the Ambassador walked up to them. sticking out his hand, he spoke to the red-Haired man. "No bother. you must be Rayne, Rayne Ignacious. this must be Lavender, pleasure." he said, walking past Rayne and to the purple-haired woman, Lavender. "and the quiet one in the robes must be the fabled Verdance Greene, last known brother of the order of Greene Monks. It is TRULY an honour." the ambassador shook the hand of the green robed man, who only nodded in reply, straightening his mask with his other hand.

the Silver-haired woman finally emerged from the bush, and when the ambassador turned to her and offered a hand, she pulled away. "sorry, i don't think you want to shake these just yet." she said, looking around for someplace to wash up.

"right, uh restrooms are over that way, on the left of that big sign Lady Silva." he said, a forced smile on his face. in truth, the arrival was rather wild, and unexpected, but at the same time rather humorous to the ambassador, who had been worrying all day about making a fool of himself.

he turned to Rayne again, who was shifting back and forth uneasily. "I do apologize for the inconvenience, but we are just glad you made it here without any trouble. Does your sister suffer from any illness?"

"Silva..? oh no, just motion sickness. we brought pills, but only carried on enough for two hours, the rest were put below decks with our... luggage?" Rayne ended the statement questioningly, looking around for anyone who might be unloading the ship. 

"ah, i see. dont worry about your belongings friends, they will be unloaded and brought to your residence promptly. I will show you the way once Lady Silva returns." reassured the ambassador. but Rayne had caught sight of the unloaders, and hollered at them "You be careful with those crates now! if you even get one scratch on Crystalline Whisper Silva will have your head!"

the ambassador turned around and rolled his eyes. he could tell already the rumours he heard about team SLVR were undoubtedly accurate. this rowdy team had made a name for themselves, not only for getting the jobs done, but causing a bit of havoc in the meantime. but, New Haven needed all the help they could get, if they hoped to achieve their goal in time.

Silva rejoined them promptly, having washed off and fixed her hair. as she walked back to the group, the ambassador cleared his throat and spoke again. "Okay, again, i would like to welcome all of team SLVR to New Haven; soon to be the FIFTH kingdom of Remnant!" he yelled this loud enough for the small gathering behind him to hear, and they made a cheerful applause.

"really? Fifth kingdom? thats quite ambitious, seeing as you've been operation little over two years." Rayne said, following the ambassador down the docks and into town.

"Yes, so we've been told. but the councilors and I feel we have what it takes to rise to the top. what started as an expeditionary force had bloomed into a thriving community! the only thing holding us back, is there isn't as many newcomers as we had hoped, people believe it to be too dangerous out here in the wilds. but that, dear friends is where you come in!" as he finished, he wrapped his arm around Rayne, showing him the city in front of them.

the buildings were all new, the streets were well-kept and the air was clean. it was a very different view than Vale, where Rayne and his team had lived for the past twenty years, training to become hunters and huntresses, and then putting that training to use in the field. SLVR was almost legendary, they were known for taking on jobs veteran hunters deemed too dangerous, and walking out almost unscathed. other teams envied their practices, and tried to emulate them. but there was one thing that SLVR had that set them apart from other teams, and they kept that secret closer to their hearts.

"what, are you referring to the job?" Rayne responded to the ambassadors remark.

"Ah, yes! you see, we have such a small security force here in New Haven. we have a small militia of about 300, but we needed more. when we started this community, we.. may have gone overboard with the defenses, we just don't have the numbers to garrison every barracks, or man every turret. you see, we've asked the military for support, but they deny any requests, saying we are out of their jurisdiction. personally, i think they just don't care, but you guys. perhaps if you stick around here, assess the situation. they might listen to one of the top Hunter teams out there."

"so thats it? hehe, we thought there might be trouble here, and you needed someone with our level of.. expertise." replied Silva from behind them. the ambassador chuckled. "no my dear, but if by chance you find trouble here, feel free to take care of it. we'll make sure to repay you accordingly."

the group was lead to a large building. it seemed more like a mansion than guests quarters, but they weren't complaining. they were lead inside, where they found their luggage waiting. Silva immediately ran to a large silver case and pried it open. she let off an audible sigh of relief as she looked in at it, and pulled her weapon out from the case, hugging it.

it was a large bow, made out of some type of flexible glass-like material that Silva kept shining like a star. the weapon was her pride and joy, having spent several late nights working on it, it had consumed months of her early combat school years, but in the end it was worth it.

side from the glass, there were two blades that ran along the outside rim, they were sharp enough to cut almost anything with ease, and were able to bend with the bow. Si;lva used these in close-quarters combat, when she wasn't able to pick her enemies off with her eagle-eye archery skills.

"You know sis, sometimes i think you love that bw more that your own brother" said Rayne, as he picked up his and her bags and started walking towards the stairs. Silva hastily put her bow back in the case and clamped it shut. "Well i just had to make sure she was okay after her long trip in the dark! it was quite a long trip, if you recall."

"im sure she fared much better than you did sis. now c'mon! lets get the big room before Lav and Verdance!" Rayne finished, and dashed up the stairs. Silva promptly followed him, leaving Lavender and Verdance looking at each other and shaking their heads. just another day for Team SLVR.


	5. Chapter 2: The Night of the Ball

The team soon found out that their place of residence was much more than a house. there were weight rooms, indoor pool, sparring rooms filled with different tools and weapons, a firing range, an atrium, and much more. they also realized there were rooms meant to house several more people, possible more Hunter teams, but so far team SLVR was the only team taking residence.

Rayne was the first to hit the gym. he walked in, whilst exploring the building. on one side were tons of lifting equipment, treadmills, benches, weight racks, and more. on the other, there was a large empty area in a ring shape, possibly for sparring matches. situated around the ring were dummies and punching bags. Rayne took to one such bag immediately, punching and kicking away.

Lavender came in after him, and upon seeing Rayne using the equipment, she too used it. she grabbed a could dumbbells and began lifting, switching between weights and sizes frequently.

"Wow lav, they have more stuff here than we did back home! we can probably start real training exercises now, and not makeshift regimens." Rayne said, taking a break from pummeling the bag. Lavender lifted her weights a couple more times before dropping them and taking a deep breath.

"yeah, they have nice equipment, but i think our old way is better. it feels more… natural."

Lavender was referring to Rayne's Martial arts training program he set up for the team during their years at beacon, rather than lifting weights and the such.

"Yeah, i like our way too, it's brought us this far, lets not let a bunch of shiny equipment make us lose focus." Rayne responded, walking away from the bag a few steps. suddenly he dropped down low, did a jump spin, kicking his foot out at the bag. he caught it with a powerful kick, making the bag swing back at breakneck speed, and the cord it was hanging on snapped, and the bag flew away and crashed into the wall with a tear where Rayne had kicked it.

"showoff" Lavender said, standing up and walking towards another bag. she too took a similar stance the Rayne's, where she dropped down low, but instead of jumping and kicking the bag, she jabbed it straight on. the bag didn't even budge, because it was anchored by her fist, which was buried inside of the bag. Lavender pulled her arm out and made the stuffing ooze out like an open wound.

Rayne chuckled "i didnt mean to break it, i just wanted to see how much it could stand. but if you want a contest I'll show you whos better!" he taunted Lavender, who only smirked and snorted, crossing her arms. "show me, little man!"

Rayne walked up to a third Bag, but instead of dropping down low he stood up, taking a step back, he readied himself, but as he lunged for it, an arrow lodged itself dead center in the bag, knocking it away from Rayne's incoming blow, making him stumble forward and fall on his face.

Silvas laughter filled the room, as she stood in the doorway, holding her side with one hand and clutching the door frame in another, trying not to fall over because she was laughing so hard.

"You.. you fell flat... on your face!" she said between bouts of laughter. Lavender was laughing as well, pointing at Rayne and howling as he got back up.

"that was SO uncalled for sis." Rayne growled, wiping a bit of stuffing off his face. "this was a one-on-one thing!"

"I didn't hear anyone say that Brother. also, i couldn't pass up the opportunity to mess with you like you did when we were little" she said, her voice cracking as she sighed and wiped away a couple tears from her eyes. she suddenly burst out in a second thrall of mirth, recalling the moment in her head. as she laughed, Rayne walked up to her and snatched her bow from her weak grasp. Suddenly her laughter subsided, and she reached out for her weapon yelling "hey! give it back!" but Rayne backed away and ran out the door with it, Silva chased after him closely.

Verdance had walked in as Rayne ran out. having missed what happened, he looked at Lavender with a confused look. Lavender merely shrugged and followed them, saying "we better go make sure they don't try to kill each other…" Verdance sighed and followed suit. the two followed Silvas yelling out to the Atrium, where she had trapped her brother, because there was only one way in and out. She had jumped on him, and they began rolling around, punching and kicking each other in a full-on brawl. Her weapon lay close by, glistening in the sunlight, and as the duo moved away, Lavender picked it up and held on to it, brushing off some grass and dirt.

as quickly as it started, the pair stopped fighting and fell to the ground, intertwined between each other. they lay there, breathing heavily and laughing to each other. despite the blows, neither seemed to have made any marks on the other, and there was no clear winner. however, Rayne was the first to untangle his legs from his sisters and jump to his feet.

he stuck out a hand to help Silva up, and she grabbed it. but instead of letting her get up, Rayne pulled her up with all his might, lifting her off the ground, and sending her flying into his arms, where he caught her and let her down gently. "Just like old times, eh?" Rayne said, letting her go so she could fix her skirt.

"aye, it was… hey where is-oh. thanks Lav" Silva said, looking around for her weapon and then realizing Lavender was holding it. she grabbed it and held it close to her, whispering incoherently and cradling it in her arms.

"so i am assuming you are finding the Hunters Hall to be to your liking?" came a voice from above the group. the Ambassador was looking down at them from the second level. after he spoke, he walked toward a set of stairs to go down to them.

the group brushed themselves off as he walked down, trying to make themselves more presentable.

The ambassador walked up to them, and upon clearing his throat, he spoke to them.

"so, since you are all settled in.. im guessing anyways… I'd like to inform you of the little get together going on tonight. since you are our first Hunter team to get here, we'll be having a party here. the councilors, elders of the old tribe, and other officials will be joining. mostly, they want to size you up, see what you are like aside from rumors and stories, i hope you understand." he finished looking slightly sheepishly at all four of them. Rayne nodded and replied

"no problem, we were kind of expecting something like this to happen. you know, appearances are important."

"exactly. It Will be at 8 O'Clock sharp. dont be suprised if they pull each of you aside to talk to one-on-one… though for verdance that might be a little hard." the ambassador looked at Verdance, who was shaking his head slightly, obviously annoyed at the prospect of having to 'Chat' with random people.

Lavender perked up at that "I'll take care of that, don't worry. if they want to talk to Verdance they'll have to go through me!" and she pounded her fist into her palm.

"just don't punch any of them Lav… its a party after all…" Silva added softly. Rayne chuckled at the thought.

"Okay! so its all set! in three hours we shall meet up here, in the Atrium!" and he walked away, waving at the group. as soon as he turned the corner Lavender let out a loud moan.

"Do i HAVE to wear that dress?!"

"yes Lav, we all have to look presentable for the.. important people. so no armour!" Rayne started, pointing at Lavenders chestplate. "don't worry… I have to wear a tie as well, so we'll be equally as uncomfortable." Rayne added, trying to mask his own disappointment with a fake smile.

"well I for one have NO problem dressing up and looking pretty! OH! which dress should i wear?! the silver one? nah, too cliche. maybe the sparkly grey one! oh yeah… no" Silva said, talking to herself as she walked out of the room, going on about the twenty or so dresses she brought with her.

"and as for you Verdance… i guess those dress robes? unless you want to borrow my second Tux. Silva wouldn't let me leave without packing at least two…" Rayne rolled his eyes at the thought and said the last sentence with a groan. Verdance nodded at it, and walked past Rayne patting his back.

As team SLVR was changing and dressing… or in silva's case, Changing her mind about the dresses repeatedly, and harassing Rayne and Lavender about which ones they liked, who only replied "i like that one" to every dress, and would groan in unison as she ran back into her room going "noooo… not this one."

Lavender had changed quickly, and soon regretted it. walking about their commons adjusting herself constantly and was very visibly irritated at it. Rayne had delayed putting on his tie, and it just hung around his neck. Verdance was Still in his room, but there were no sounds coming from inside. the time seemed to move slower every time Rayne checked the clock on the wall, and he was sure Lavenders pacing would wear a hole in the floor before long.

Suddenly Silva burst out of her room, yelling "TA-DAH!" and spinning in a circle.

"I thought the Silver dress was too cliche…" Rayne said looking up at her brilliantly smiling face.

"I changed my mind, this is my favourite dress. almost as shiny as Crystalline Whisper!" and she hugged herself.

she was quite correct, the dress was very glistening. it was no ordinary dress, it was what Silva called a 'Battle-Dress' that she created herself, but put it aside because it hampered her movement too much. it was made from small plates of metal, sewn together into a dress form. the metal was malleable, but strong, and she tied it together like a corset in the back. it was intended to be her Battle-gear, but it did not make the cut.

"I've got to hand it to you sis, when you make something you love, you really do love it!" Rayne smirked, watching her cuddle herself and her dress.

"Ah hush it, you. you made things too, like those Gauntlets! those were nice." she motioned towards one of Raynes unopened cases laying against one of the beds in their room.

"well, you did help me come up with the design, i just had the idea was all. but i did make the Gremlins… those were all me." Rayne had a slight smile on his face as he thought about them.

"yeah, well i wouldn't be TOO proud of those if i were you. if you ever want to redesign them, I'll gladly help… I'm just saying!" Silva said as Rayne glared at her from his spot on the couch.

"Nah, they are fine. i like them. Say, wheres Verdance? I'm surprised Silva beat him to the finish." Rayne looked around as he spoke. Lavender and Silva looked around as well, both with confused looks on their faces.

At the sound of his name, Verdance opened to door to his room and walked out. he was not wearing his Mask or hood, so everyone could clearly see his flushed face.

Lavender was the first to react, but all she could do is drop her jaw and squeak slightly. verdance, when he was not covered up by his robes, was Exceptionally good-looking. that, and Raynes tux was a little tight on him, leaving some muscular bulges here and there.

verdance shook his head back and forth as he walked out, in all the years team SLVR had been together, seeing him not wearing those dark-green robes was a rare treat, one that Lavender enjoyed more than most should.

"seeing him in that Suit makes me want to get a little more dressed up myself!" Lavender squealed, clasping her hands to her chest. "its so.. NICE!"

"eeeasy there Lav, dont scare him back into his robes." Rayne added cooly, getting up from his seat and brushing himself off. while he was also wearing a nice suit, His did not make as much an impact as Verdance.

There was a knock on the door, and Silva gracefully hopped over to open it.

"are you guys about ready? the guests are eagerly awaiting your arrival!" came the voice of The Ambassador, s he poked his head in.

"oh, yes. we were just wrapping up here." Rayne said, quickly walking towards the door. the rest of the team followed him, except Silva, who was already standing there. but before they walked out, Rayne turned to his sister and added "hey, Silva… don't forget." and he pointed towards her shoes that were still sitting on Rayne's bed. with an 'Oh! yeah!' and wobbly scuffle trying to get them on, Silva followed them out.

They walked down the hall, led by The ambassador, who was going on about who was there, and what they did. all of it just went through one ear and out the other, the team was surprisingly nervous about the whole ordeal.

they stopped outside the doors to the Atrium. the team could see a party going on inside, people dancing, others standing around talking. there were two men outside the doors, one with a notepad.

"just tell them your names and they'll announce you as you go in. i will go through the other side, but i'll catch up to you once you're in." the ambassador said as he slipped away, but he turned back and looked at Rayne and added "oh, and Mister Rayne, your tie…" and walked away. Rayne jumped, he had completely forgotten! he fumbled with his Tie as the others told the Doormen their names. lavender had to tell them Verdances name because he couldn't tell them himself. one by one they were named off, Starting with Silva, than Lavender, thn Verdance. last came Rayne, still fumbling with his tie.

"Hold on one second.. i've almost got… DAMN!" Rayne growled to himself. the doormen were about to offer to help, when a voice from behind Rayne spoke up.

"do you need a hand there, handsome?" and Rayne turned around and was face-to-face with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "Arissa, Arissa Noir. Pleased to make your acquaintance.


End file.
